


Portgas D. Ace has a Type

by ScarletSorceress



Series: Raise To Me The Parting Glass AUs and Spin-Offs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And he's suffering because of it, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/M/M/M, He just knows he wants the pretty blondes in his life, I blame JackWRabbit, It's for his own good, Kind of Incest but not really????, Kink Exploration, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Portgas D. Ace has a Type, Smut, Someone take Sabo away from me, Think Hitachiin Twins and that's essentially what happens, he has no idea what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: Portgas D. Ace had a Type.(Yes the capital was needed; he had a problem!)Only thing was, Ace doesn't feel like acting on this problem at all. More like bury it so far into the earth the only way it would be acted upon would be by digging a pit to hell... And Sally just handed him a shovel.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo/Sally
Series: Raise To Me The Parting Glass AUs and Spin-Offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192391
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Portgas D. Ace has a Type

**Author's Note:**

> As it is with all porn I write: Blame JackWRabbit.
> 
> Actually, I'm not even sure if this one is their fault, I'm just blaming them for it now XD  
> So, as all good ideas come about, a few of us in Stereden's Discord server were discussing how the fandom has clearly given Ace a type. Mainly blonde hair and blue eyes (MarcoAce, SaboAce, SanjiAce etc.). And well, spoilers for my Parting Glass Series, Ace gains another blonde he's particularly close to in that au world.  
> So of course, instead of writing more of that world to give everyone context; I write smut of these three torturing poor Ace. 
> 
> So what you need to know about this fic:  
> -Spade pirates are Whitebeard's allies, not children. So Ace is still a Captain and still having adventures with his own crew  
> -Ace and Sabo have been reunited for about 2 years at this point so they're both 19 going on 20.  
> -Sally and Sabo are twins in this au and they're very much like the Hitachiin Twins aka willing to do anything to cause chaos, hence the psuedo-incest kinda tag. They explain a little bit in the fic, but if you don't want for twins to see each other naked, turn away now.

So, turns out, Ace had a type. 

Who knew? 

Certainly not him. 

And he wasn't sure how to feel about discovering his _particular_ appreciation in the way he did. It wasn't Ace's fault that he was surrounded by unfairly attractive people. 

Especially when one of them (who was on thin fucking ice for the next month) had no problems toeing the lines between love and lust. Goddamn him with that curly hair and those fucking eyes, _and those fucking fingers fuck-_

He was getting off track. 

Portgas D. Ace had a Type. 

And if he hadn't been so fucking oblivious to that fact, he might have been spared the humiliation come morning. 

But no, he had gotten the worst wake up call known to man. 

(Or maybe the best, depending on how he was feeling that day) 

\---------

The Spades had been docked on one of Whitebeard's islands. After reaching an agreement with the Old Man, Ace and his crew had been welcomed on all his islands. Barring any misbehaviour, of course. 

But they had genuinely landed with the intent to have a good time and catch up with the Whitebeards they had befriended. Which meant Duece bitching to Marco about all the dumb things Ace did whilst Ace tried not to squirm every time Marco looked at him. The older man _did_ things to him, especially with those fucking glasses when he looked so aggravated-

He was getting off track again. 

Marco was looking disappointed/amused, the first big clue that Ace's night was about to go downhill. 

The second came from one of his own. 

Dropping her arms around his shoulders, Sally plopped her chin down on top of his head. And although he couldn't see it, he knew she was grinning. 

"Sab's gonna be a couple minutes late, Cap. Koala's dragging his ass across the coals for hanging up on Dragon in the middle of a briefing."

"Isn't that supposed to be confidential?" Ace chuckled, not even bothering with trying to move her. If Sally didn't want to move, there was no other option than to be her armrest. 

"Koala and I have an understanding," He could feel her shrug from where she was plastered against his back. The smugness in her tone alone let him know it was an agreement to make Sabo suffer. Not that the revolutionary didn't deserve it half the time...

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Ace mused, picking up his drink again. Marco had finally turned to stare at someone else. "Twin solidarity and all that?" 

"Since when have Sabo and I ever acted like proper twins?" Sally snorted, stealing his drink with a cackle as she stretched out on the table beside him. Her blue eyes twinkled merrily, a strange kind of amusement tucked between the ocean hues. It was funny; out of the three blondes that spelt his doom, Sally's eyes looked the most like ice. 

Turning to look at her properly, Ace could barely believe the transformation between the grieving princess who bowed to him and the confident pirate laid out on a tavern table. None could have guessed that Nantokanette Sarie could ever be the same woman as Joker Sal, the Mad Minstrel. Gone was the ridiculously long hair, buzzed on the back and sides with her curls growing naturally, ruffled and free. No more did she wear bejewelled dresses and impractical heels, swapping them out for leather boots and breathable shirts. 

And as her comfort and confidence grew, so did Ace's Problem Number Two.

And then, the third arrived...

Sliding into the chair at his right as though he wasn't twenty minutes late, perfectly immaculate for the grin on his face, Sabo was a Problem with a capital P. 

And probably where this obsession started, if Ace was honest with himself. 

When in doubt, it was all Sabo's fault. 

"Did you start without me?" Sabo pouted, poking his sister in the ribs to get her to move. Hissing, she did so, throwing a venomous glare in his direction. And for all that Sally had changed in the past few years, it never failed to hit Ace how much the two looked alike. But that was the thing with twins, he supposed. 

"If you ever managed to turn up on time, we wouldn't have to party without you," Ace snorted, doing an admirable job at keeping his tone even and unaffected. 

Especially when he certainly wasn't. 

He could feel that sky blue gaze turn back to him and the twins at either side. The gold of Sabo's hair reflected in the ice of Sally's eyes. An ocean blue eye staring at him when he failed to answer a question. 

Yes, Portgas D. Ace had a Type. 

A type that required hair the colour of spun gold, eyes as blue as freedom itself, and a certain level of _competency_ that would make the Marines weep. 

And he was trapped between three of the most aggravatingly attractive people on the planet right now. There was only so much his Bi Little Heart could take before it had to give up. 

Especially with Sabo leaning right into his space, with that goddamn smirk like he knew things you didn't. 

"It's called being _fashionably_ late. No party is worth having without me there, right?" 

"You're a dick," Ace groused, laughing as he tried to shove Sabo's face away from his. 

"That he is, but he's also right," Sally laughed, slipping back into her seat at his left, throwing an arm around his shoulder to poke her twin in the face. Leaving Ace very much wedged between the two. 

Fuck. 

Ace desperately sought a distraction, anything to keep his mind away from the two people pressed against his sides. The subtle smell of mint and salt lingered around him as he tried to turn his face away from Sabo's hair, feeling Sally's muscles flex across his shoulder. 

Fuck Fuck Fuck. 

Across the room, sky blue eyes were laughing at him. Marco had abandoned listening to Duece, choosing to watch the comedy of errors unfolding in front of him. 

Marco has officially gained the role of 'least favourite blonde' (not that there was much between the three of them at this point).

Pulling a page out of Luffy's book, Ace sent his most adorable pout towards Marco, internally screaming for some help. But all that did was make the amusement on Marco's face all the more visible. Stupid Turkey! He needed help! 

"Oi, are you even listening to us?" Sabo grumbled, prodding at Ace's cheek. Immediately flushing, Ace tried to back away from Sabo's hand, pressing further into Sally who's arm tightened, keeping him at her side. Why did he like these two again? 

"Sorry, got distracted; what were you saying?" 

"Yeah, 'distracted'," Sally chuckled, nodding her head in the direction of Marco and Duece. "I know Duece is pretty, but you don't stare at him nearly enough to block us out, Captain. So, the Pheonix, huh?" 

"Ooooh, I could see that," Sabo mused, turning away from Ace's mortification to give Marco a quick once over. "He's certainly got the competency thing down. But isn't he like, old?" 

"That only adds to the allure, brother dearest," Sally commented lightly, her fingers growing painfully tight as Ace tried to squirm his way out of her hold. "Experience and the wisdom to use it well." 

"You don't need to be old to have the experience," Sabo snorted, gracefully unfolding himself from Ace's side. Finally, allowing the raven-haired man to breathe as Sabo casually strolled away. 

"Where's he going?" Ace stammered, trying to keep his blush at bay as he scanned the crowd. How was Sabo so good at disappearing when he dressed as a noble prat? 

"To either scope out some fun for himself since you'll be busy or to make sure the Pheonix is up to par," Sally shrugged, finally releasing him and moving back to inspect her nails. 

Ace rounded on her, feeling so out of his depth, it was evident to anyone that he was drowning. 

"What are you talking about? Sabo has nothing to do with Marco!" Ace protested, turning back to where he knew Marco had been sitting. Sure enough, there was Sabo, leaning into Marco's side with a smile Ace didn't recognise. 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sally drawled, seemingly unconcerned by the meltdown her Captain was experiencing. "You sometimes forget that my brother can be quite a whore when he wants to be. He's just checking to make sure that, if you do fall into bed with blondie over there, you'll be treated right." 

"You're all blonde," Ace pointed out in a horrified groan, burying his face in his hands. He really couldn't watch this. But fuck if that smile wasn't something to see...maybe just a peak? He needed to know what his impending doom looked like. 

"Hence the interrogation," Sally laughed, patting Ace's shoulder in amused sympathy. "We wanted to know what blonde you were dreaming about so much, so we staged an intervention. But if it gets you laid, you can't be angry at us, right Cap?" 

There was so much to unpack in that statement that Ace didn't know where to start. 

"Yes, I can still be angry with you; this is a shitty attempt at an intervention, _and how the fuck do you know what I'm dreaming about?"_ Ace hissed, feeling flames burn across his cheeks. Well, there goes any semblance of dignity for him. But seriously? For two people so smart, the twins certainly could be dumb. 

"You talk in your sleep," Sally shrugged as if she hadn't sent Ace's world crumbling into chaos. "You were having a _really_ good dream last week and mentioned stuff about blonde hair and blue eyes. So when I called up Sabo-"

"Of course, you called up Sabo." 

"-He agreed to do some recon for me to try and find out who you were dreaming about. The only conclusion we reached was Marco, so now we need to make sure he's actually good enough for you." 

Ace groaned, peeking out from his fingers to see Sabo giggling at something Marco told him. There was something about seeing those two together that was doing things for him, and he thanked every lucky god out there that Sally wasn't also involved. Seeing all three of his blondes together, flirting and smiling and acting so fucking coy? It would utterly destroy him. 

"Who said it was Marco I was dreaming about?" Ace muttered, utterly captivated as he watched Marco roll his eyes, saying something that startled a genuine laugh out of Sabo. 

"Who else could it have been?" Sally pointed out reasonably, watching the show with a smug sense of superiority. She clearly thought she had cracked the case, narrowed it down to one candidate, and that must be who Ace was in love with. Honestly, she should know him better by now.

"Gee, I wonder who I spend most of my time with and who constantly drive me crazy with their idea of fun? Who also happen to have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Ace drolled, sighing in defeat. Looks like he wasn't gonna get out of this one now. Might as well dig the hole as deep as it could go so he might finally be able to rest in peace. Far away from infuriating blondes. 

"...Captain?" Sally, for the first time that night, seemed unsure. 

"You two are insane," Ace complained, fully committing himself to the pit. "You prance around like you know everything when you missed the most obvious thing in the world. Who said it was Marco I liked? It could have easily been you or Sabo! Well, tough fucking luck for me; I've gone and got a big fat crush on all three of you! The three most annoying, frustrating fuckers on the seas, and I want to get railed by all three of them!" 

Silence followed his outburst. The tavern's chatter filled the space between them, thankfully giving Ace a much-needed reprieve. It felt good to finally get that off his chest, though the anticipation of what was next quickly filled its place. 

Yes, Portgas D. Ace had a type. 

He had three, in fact. 

A smirking, sarcastic revolutionary with eyes like moonlight across the ocean and hair like twisted gold. A tired doctor with a wit as sharp as a scalpel, hair the colour of sunshine and eyes as vast as the sky. A runaway princess with a spine as hard as steel, frozen glaciers pinning her prey in place as spun silk whipped around her head. 

All blonde, with the most stunning eyes he'd ever seen, and all with an air of _command_ that made it difficult to turn away from them. 

In other words, Ace had fully realised how fucked he was and embraced his suffering with as much dignity as he had left. 

Which was to say, none at all when Sally pointedly cleared her throat. 

"Sabo, Marco," she nodded to her fellow blondes as she kicked out a chair across from her. "Would you like to join us? My Captain was just telling me the most _interesting_ things." 

Ace groaned and buried his head in his arms, feeling the flames that licked his shoulders. Yep, could the pit just open up beneath him, please? 

"Oh, we _heard_ ," Sabo purred, slipping into his place at Ace's right as though he had never left. Leaving the chair directly in front of him for Marco. Just to be a dick. 

A dick move that was almost redeemed when Marco's foot pressed up against his leg, grounding him to the moment as Marco joined their table. 

"So, care to elaborate, Ace?" Even without looking, Ace knew Sabo was batting his lashes, an adorable pout on his lips as his eyes laughed at him. It was a look he'd seen many times before, though he'd never been on the receiving end of it. And just for that, Marco was moving back up his list. 

Sabo was officially 'least favourite blonde'. 

"Fuck off," Ace muttered, utterly defeated yet still clinging to his secrets like a stubborn ox. This was just too embarrassing. 

"I think that's the last thing you want us to do, yoi," Marco chuckled, gently rubbing Ace's calf to show he was only teasing. "But I think we're all curious now. What is it you want, Ace?" 

"…All of you," Ace finally admitted, peering up from his crossed arms. They had entirely surrounded him, but none of them looked disgusted or freaked out. If anything, they looked…pleased… 

"Just for fun or for keeps?" Marco asked, an indulgent smile spreading across his lips. 

A warm flutter stirred in Ace's heart as he imagined what that might be like. Not just messing around but these three letting him _love_ them. That would be incredible. 

But impossible. Unbidden Ace's eyes flickered to Sabo. The other two could be exclusive, but Sabo's job would prevent that. And Ace couldn't take the cause away from Sabo, not with how much it meant to him. 

"It's separate," Sabo shrugged, ignoring the confused looks from the other blondes. Instead, he dragged Ace's hand from under his elbow and held it lightly in his own. "My heart and my body are two separate things. You already take up a pretty big piece of my heart Ace. If you want a relationship, I'm willing to try, as long as you remember that I'm not giving those people my heart, although I use my body for work. My heart will belong to you." 

"You say that like it doesn't already," Sally snorted, cutting across any reply Ace might have made. "You should have seen him, Cap; he was so jealous when we were thinking of ways to get you and Marco together." 

"I was not," Sabo said hotly, his ears glowing red as he scowled at his sister. 

"Were too," Sally retorted smugly, tapping her temple with a wink towards Ace. "I have so much blackmail on Sab; I'm going to be your favourite soon, Cap." 

"Who says you weren't already my favourite?" Ace laughed, a giddy feeling slowly spreading through him. Because they were actually talking about this! 

"Fucking rude," Sabo grumbled, pinching Ace's thigh in retaliation. "Lies and slander, she knows nothing." 

"But she raises a good point, yoi," Marco brought their attention back to the conversation. He gestured between Sally and Sabo. "You're twins." 

"Well, yeah," Sabo raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning Marco's intelligence. "So?" 

"It's not like we'll be dating each other," Sally continued for him, sticking her tongue out in mock-disgust. "We can date Ace separately. Not all twins share everything." 

"And if you're worried about _sex_ ," Sabo smirked, seemingly unperturbed by Ace's squirming at this topic. "Then I assure you, we can tell the difference between you two and ourselves." 

"So you have no problems seeing your sister getting fucked?" Marco asked him, bland curiosity in his voice that didn't match the interest in his eyes. "Or you, Sal. You have no problems seeing your brother naked?" 

"Been there seen that," Sally drawled, rolling her eyes as Sabo mimed a yawn. "Honestly, walking in on Sabo is old news by now." 

"And who said Sally was going to get fucked?" Sabo asked, glee curling his words as he let his fingers run along Ace's thigh. "Last I heard, she's too attached to that strap of hers to let anyone actually fuck her." 

"Best birthday present you ever got me," Sally confirmed, leaning around to smack Sabo a high five. 

Ace, trapped between them as he was, might as well have melted from how hot he was feeling. Was it possible for a fire-man to self-combust? Because he was feeling close to it now. 

"Little devils," Marco chuckled, looking over the twins as if just realising how far they'd go to cause chaos. Apparently, it was a lot farther than even Ace realised. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you, yoi?" 

"Yep," They grinned, winding their arms around Ace's torso until he was thoroughly trapped between them. Sabo's hair tickled his cheek as Sally's breasts pushed up against his arm. Softness belaying the steel of their muscles, flexing as they held him in place. 

"Little _devils_ ," Marco repeated, shaking his head as he drank them in. 

Absently, Ace wondered what they must look like to set that kind of fire in Marco's eyes. But he was a bit too distracted to think on it much as Sabo's fingers slid closer to his crotch, Sally rucking up his shirt to trail delicate patterns across his abs. 

Fuck, he was going to die. He could feel the heat in his face, honestly surprised he hadn't exploded yet as the twins trailed gentle marks across him. 

"You're going ruin all the fun before we get him back to the ship, yoi," Marco pointed out, shifting ever so slightly in his chair. 

"Nah, Captain likes to have fun. We can play with him now, and he'll still be good when we get back to his room." Sally smirked, pressing the words against his ear. Ace flinched, biting his lip to stop from whimpering. Fuck, why did she have to know and abuse his weak spots? Oh yeah, because she was a dirty _cheat_ , that's why. 

"Let's get back to the ship, then we can figure this out properly," Ace managed through clenched teeth, tense and strung along to the tune of dancing fingers. 

Marco rose from the table, coming over as if to check Ace for a fever. Bending down, he made a show of whispering in Ace's ear, when in reality, he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head. 

"Time to head back then, yoi." 

"Are those orders, Doctor?" Sabo grinned, standing fluidly and pulling Ace's arm over his shoulder. As if Ace needed his support. 

"Something tells me you don't take well to orders, yoi," Marco chuckled, a dark glint appearing as he gazed at Sabo. 

Ace snorted, hung between the two of them as they started to move towards the door. If Marco thought Thatch was terrible, then he was not prepared for the mania that was Sabo. 

"That's putting it lightly," Ace remarked, grinning as Marco's interest only increased. He could see Sally darting between their crew, most likely telling them that Ace had drunk too much and they were taking him back home. Lies and slander, but an excuse he would accept. Especially if it got all three blondes in his bed by the end of tonight. 

* * *

Stumbling into his room on the ship, Ace was alive with nerves. What if this went wrong? What if they left him after this? Three people didn't usually decide to date the same guy, surely. What if this was a mistake and he ruined the friendships he had already built? 

"Calm down, yoi," Marco said, rubbing his shoulder as he guided Ace towards his bed. "We don't have to jump into the deep end immediately. We can just talk if that's what you want." 

"We have to wait for Sal to get here, might as well chat whilst we wait," Sabo grinned, flopping down next to Ace with barely hidden excitement. 

"How are you so calm about this?" Ace squeaked, frustrated with his own embarrassment. Goddamn it, it wasn't like he didn't know what Sabo and Sally got up to (or what he could imagine Marco had experience with). The idea of sex shouldn't fluster him so much!

' _But it's different when it's people you don't want to lose.'_ A voice whispered in his mind. 

Sabo shot him an unimpressed look, seemingly having read his mind. 

"I've been having wet dreams about you since I saw your bounty poster," he stated bluntly, rolling mismatched eyes. "I got over the embarrassment months ago. Plus, I know sex; I know what I like and what I'm good at. The relationship part of this? Absolutely terrifies me."

"Everyone has a different experience, yoi," Marco shrugged, the comfort offered in his tone. "There's no shame in being nervous; just be sure to tell us if you want something to stop or you don't like something. Every relationship is a learning curve. What works and what doesn't is something we need to find together, yoi." 

"I thought it was Owls that were meant to be wise?" Sally laughed, poking her head in through the door. Sauntering through with a bag slung over her shoulder, she swung the door shut behind her. Yeah, probably a good idea. Ace was pretty sure he'd die if any of the crew came to check on him tonight. 

"Owls are idiots who don't know their ways around a field, let alone know enough to impart life advise, yoi," Marco sniffed, leaning back in the desk chair and crossing his arms. 

"Sounds like several people I know," Sally mused, dropping her bag by the bed before flinging herself to sit beside Sabo, collapsing into his lap with demands for a scalp massage. "So, how far have we gotten into kink negotiations?"

"Nowhere near," Sabo drolled, giving in to her demands with a gentle smile. Throwing a wink to beat red Ace. "We're talking about relationships instead."

"Oooh," Sally winced, craning her neck to watch Ace. "Yeah, I think both of us will be flying blind in that regard, Cap, sorry. Hope you don't mind teaching us the ropes?" 

"I think that's what Marco was just saying," Ace smiled. He should have remembered that Sally's last 'relationship' was an arranged marriage to her father's adopted son. Yeah, that was a mess he had no desire to unpack tonight. And Sabo, to his knowledge at least, had never had a relationship; only one-night-stands or honey pot missions. "All three of us are pretty new to relationships, so we need to learn together." 

"That's true, yoi," Marco smiled, looking over them all with appraising eyes. "Keep each other happy, and yourselves happy too. That's all there is to it, yoi," 

"Sounds so simple when you say it like that," Ace chuckled weakly. His nerves seemed to settle, though. Maybe just knowing that, in some aspects, the others would be as unsure as he was now was calming to him. He wasn't the only one fumbling here, and he would support his...whatever they were to each other now, just like they would support him. 

"It won't be," Marco said, relaxing more into his chair. "But it is a lot simpler than you're thinking. For both aspects of this, yoi." 

"Would it help if you watched before participating?" Sabo suggested, sharing a look with Sally. "Just to get an idea of how things work and what you might like to try?" 

"I'm not that much of a virgin, dickhead," Ace snapped, flushing at his own confession. So what if he'd never actually had sex before? He didn't have anyone he cared enough about to try it. That didn't mean he didn't have his own ideas. 

"Then help us out, Cap. How do you want to play this?" Sally asked, squirming until she was upright again, leaning against Sabo as she looked at Ace. Honestly, those two alone were going to kill him. 

"I mean, I know Sabo likes bottoming; that's no secret," Ace mumbled, fidgeting with his shorts as he tried to avoid their gazes. "So it must feel good since he likes it so much. And, I'm kinda curious..."

"What is it you want to try, yoi?" Marco asked patiently, holding up a hand to silence any questions the twins might have. Ace appreciated the gesture. Gods knew this was already hard to talk about. 

"...I want to know...what it's like to eat someone out...or blow them, I guess..."

"It feels really fucking good," Sabo smirked, standing up to place his hat on Ace's desk. Ruffling his curls, he turned back to the raven-haired man with a smile full of promises. "Seriously, any fantasies you have, I, for one, would be glad to re-enact." 

"I may not like dicks as much as Sabo does," Sally sniggered, reaching down to unlace her boots. "But I bet your tongue will feel amazing, Captain."

Ace bit back a groan at her words, shifting slightly as he tried to calm down. They were still just talking. He had no right to get turned on by just words, right? 

Warm hands cupped his cheeks, bringing his attention to sky blue eyes that smiled at him. Rubbing a thumb against his cheek, Marco brought his face closer, close enough that Ace could feel his eyelashes brush against his own. 

"Are you sure you want this, yoi?" Marco whispered, so close Ace could feel their lips brush with every word spoken. "Are you sure you want _us_?"

"Please," Ace let his eyes slip closed, tilting his head ever so slightly. " _Yes, I want you all._ "

"Good boy," Marco finally leant in all the way, moving his lips against Ace's. Heat exploded in Ace's stomach, warmth from the words and from the kiss sending his brain into a meltdown. He could feel Marco chuckle against him, keeping one hand caressing his cheek as the other gripped his waist. 

Tentatively, Ace tried kissing him back, knocking noses a few times before he got the hang of it. He still didn't know what to do with his hands, but he didn't much care, melting as Marco turned to press kisses to his cheeks. It was just so different from anything he'd ever experienced before. 

"Fuck, that's hot." 

Flushing, Ace turned to see Sally staring at them, a blush staining her own cheeks. A blush she shared with Sabo, for all the male twin was avoiding Ace's eyes. 

Frowning, Ace turned away from Marco's embrace, shuffling along so he could see Sabo better. 

"Sabo? What's wrong?" 

"He just needs a moment to get his head back on straight," Sally grinned, knocking her knuckles against Sabo's head. Seemingly done with her attempt at reassurance, she scooted closer to Ace until she was almost in his lap. Eager eyes blinked up at him, the request as clear as day.

"Can you kiss me too, Captain?" 

"Sure?" Ace agreed hesitantly, still torn on whether to confront Sabo or not. But he wasn't given much time to think about it as he suddenly had a lapful of curvy blonde. Sally's legs squeezed his hips as she brought his face up to hers. 

Kissing Sally was nothing like kissing Marco. 

Marco was steady, patient and calm, with a hint of teasing underneath. Sally was a whirlwind, eager hands roaming his chest as she bit down on his lips. Startled, a moan slipped free before he could stop it as hands guided him into holding her closer. She didn't seem to mind, greedily drinking in the sounds, licking into his mouth to try and get more of them. She _wanted_ to hear him. 

Grabbing hold, Ace tried not to get lost in that revelation. But it was so hard to keep track of anything when it felt like she was feeding the fire within him. The fire made him bold, running his tongue against her teeth as he fought for control. He wanted to hear Sally too. 

Pulling back with a breathless laughed, Sally grinned down at him, panting to get her breath back. Her lips were bright red, shining with spit that she then licked away. 

"Looks like you're a quick learner, Cap," She purred, running her nails through his hair. "God, I can't wait to feel your mouth on my cunt if that's the way you kiss." 

Burning, Ace couldn't deny how his mouth watered at the thought. Fuck, he wanted that so badly. Wanted to taste all three of them. 

But there was still one blonde he hadn't kissed yet. At least, not today he hadn't. 

"Hey," Ace turned to face Sabo, not even noticing Sally's weight disappearing from his lap. Instead, he brought his hands up to play with Sabo's curls, knowing better than to try and grab his face. "Are you still...alright, with all of this?"

Sabo tried to smile, but he clearly knew it wouldn't fool Ace. Instead, he leaned his forehead against his shoulder, sinking into his warmth as Ace automatically wrapped him up in an embrace. 

"Just... wasn't prepared to see you kissing someone else, that's all," He finally muttered, shoulders hunched as though ashamed. Ace bit his lip, unsure how to move forward. Sabo was his oldest friend. They had shared everything together, even their first kisses. And when they first reunited, it had hurt Ace how much the other seemingly had moved on from him. But Ace knew it was different in this scenario. 

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish, asking this of all three of you...but I can't just choose one of you to love. It would just be miserable for both of us, always watching the other look at someone else. I just thought...this would be honest from the start. No hard feelings, right?"

"Ace, the last thing you are is selfish," Sabo chuckled faintly, leaning back slightly to look into his eyes. Love and trust painted clearly across his face. Leaning up, Sabo pressed a chaste kiss to Ace's cheek, smiling at the confusion that followed. "I'm selfish, wanting to keep you to myself when I can't even promise the same in return. Are you sure you still _want_ me?"

"Always," Ace promised before Sabo had even finished, taking it upon himself to press a sweet kiss to the corner of Sabo's mouth. "There's not a single possibility of me not wanting you. Even when I see you on the job, all I can think about is how much I want to be the guy you leave with."

"Really?" Sabo checked, disbelief melting away to joy as Ace kept pressing kissing against his words. "Maybe I'll invite you to watch next time I work then. See if you can behave yourself when you see another man fucking me open." 

"Fuck you," Ace groaned, trying his hardest to fight back the images his brain was conjuring up. Because fucking hell, that would be hot. 

"Maybe later," Sabo winked, finally pushing himself further into Ace's hold, melting against his mouth. And kissing Sabo was just like he always imagined it: a little bit coy, a little bit sweet, and dirty enough to feel like home. Sabo kissed him like the only thing that mattered in the world was Ace. Not his pleasure, not his comfort, not his sanity; Sabo kissed him like he needed Ace, needed him to breathe, to live. 

And between the three of them, Ace was feeling more than a little drunk on the _love_ they all had. 

"Maybe, if you really want to watch," Marco began as they finally came up for air. "I'm sure I could show Sabo a trick or two he might not know yet, yoi?" 

"You think you've got things to teach me, Old Man?" Sabo grinned, his eyes flashing dangerously as he ran teasing hands along Ace's sides. 

"I'm sure I could surprise you, brat," Marco smirked, diving in to kiss Sabo swiftly on the lips. Surprised for only a second, Sabo quickly made a show out of it, tangling his fingers in Marco's hair as he battled with his mouth. Leaving Ace wide-eyed and flushed face between them. 

"They sure look pretty, don't they?" Sally's breath brushed against his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine as she draped herself over him. 

Not daring to tear his eyes away from the view in front of him, Ace dazedly nodded his head. Fuck. He could feel his cock stirring as he watched the show, captivated by how they ravaged one another. 

He had always imagined (way more often than he'd like to admit) that Sabo would have been _tamer._ Judging by the types of people he dragged off to bed with him. Maybe he had been giving them too much credit; there was nothing tame about the way Sabo _writhed_ against Marco. 

Biting down on lips, clawing at his shoulders, Sabo devoured Marco. Grasping so he couldn't move away, keeping him pressed tight against his body as filthy moans spilt from kiss-bruised lips. 

But Marco gave as good as he got. 

Almost unbearably gentle to watch, Marco caressed Sabo's cheeks, holding him like something delicate. A soft kiss in exchange for one that plundered his mouth. A gentle squeeze for every scratch across his chest.

Ace was dimly aware of Sally stripping him of his shirt, a shiver going down his spine as she pressed kisses into his shoulders. But all his attention remained on the other two, broken off for some much-needed air. 

"It's not a battle, yoi," Marco smirked, a fire burning behind his otherwise unresponsive eyes. 

"Maybe not to you," Sabo grinned, baring his teeth in a challenge. "Sorry if I don't exactly do gentle. Can the big bad Pheonix not handle some teeth?" 

"Maybe I was just surprised, yoi. Most don't think the Angel of the Revolution would be such a _brat_ ," Marco almost seemed to shrug, shifting as if to move away. Only for Sabo's hand to snap out, clenching down on blonde locks and pulling him back in. Ignoring Sally's whistle, Sabo crashed their lips back together, hooking one leg around Marco's hip to make sure he stayed. 

"Fuck I could watch this all day," Sally muttered, hooking her chin on top of Ace's head. He could feel her bra against the back of his neck and could barely repress his whimpers. He didn't know what to do. 

He never wanted to stop watching, but he desperately wanted someone to kiss him again. More than just the teasing ones Sally was laying against his skin. He wanted to know that heat. 

"Aw, are you feeling left out, Captain?" Sally teased, pressing a featherlight kiss to the top of her head. Her words seemed to rouse Marco and Sabo, tearing away from one another to look over at him with dark eyes. Fuck they looked so good. 

Barely any blue was left in Sabo's eye, whilst golden flames seemed to flicker as Marco gazed at him. A high flush painted the younger of the two, whilst Marco still seemed maddeningly unaffected. So Ace didn't really blame Sabo when he kicked Marco away from him, crawling up to park himself in Ace's lap instead. 

"Sorry," Sabo grinned, panting slightly as he tried to regain his breath. That feral glint was still riding high and strong, though, so Ace followed that instinct. 

Cutting Sabo off before he could continue, Ace surged up into him, gripping his curls and tugging. Their mouths smashed together, teeth clacking painfully, but that only seemed to encourage Sabo. It was an exploration staged as a fight, a challenge that forced him to hold Sabo down and take what he wanted. A challenge Ace wholeheartedly accepted. 

Pulling on his hair made him moan, running their tongues together made him grin, squeezing his waist made him shift his hips, pressing down on Ace's definitely interested cock. 

Fuck, it felt amazing. 

Sabo seemed to think so too, rolling his hips with a tiny grin that Ace wanted to kiss off his damn face. Cocky little shit. 

"Fuck," Sabo groaned, finally giving them space to breathe. Panting, he lay his head against Ace's shoulder, wining lowly when Sally came and prodded his cheek. Marco relaxed on their other side, covering Ace's hands and guiding them to go lower, grip more until he was solidly palming Sabo's ass. 

"Fuck," Ace echoed, grinning slightly at the dazed look in Sabo's eyes. Just to be a tease, he squeezed down, kneading the ass in his hands till Sabo's face was a blushing mess of pink and crimson. 

"Ooooh, he likes that," Sally giggled, reaching over to brush Sabo's curls away, exposing more of his face. "Bet he wants you to fuck him now. Maybe you can get him to beg for it?"

"Bitch," Sabo spat, aiming for anger but coming off petulant. It probably didn't help that Ace had felt him shiver when Sally suggested Ace should fuck him. Because that was something, Sabo _wanted._ And Ace didn't think he'd ever take that for granted. 

"Slut," Sally responded gently, shining bright and so goddamn happy. Ace didn't think he'd ever seen Sally so delighted, apart from when she had found out that Sabo was still alive. But he was curious whether she'd fall apart the same way her brother did. 

Making a curious noise, Ace leaned towards her. Words were getting stuck again; he wanted to ask but didn't know how. 

Thankfully, she seemed to understand, tilting his head back in a soft kiss, so unlike the first one, she gave him. He could still feel Sabo in his lap, squirming under his palms. But his attention was solidly on the way Sally was kissing him, gentle like a reward. 

"You're doing such a good job, Captain," Sally murmured, running her fingers through his hair. "You're gonna fuck my brother so good." 

"Please," Ace whined, looking between Sally and Marco. Flushing deeply at her words, he could feel his dick throb in want. 

"Don't worry, yoi," Marco smiled, dark eyes glinting as he started pulling at Sabo's clothes. "We'll teach you." 

Sabo, being the piece of shit he was, didn't make it easy. Snapping every time Marco went to touch him but not wanting to leave Ace's lap. That left him twisting on top of Ace's trapped cock in a way that almost drove him insane. It was only when Ace tightened his grip to the point of pain did Sabo finally still. 

Melting bonelessly into Ace's chest with a thin moan. 

"Do that again," Sally encouraged, taking advantage of the lull to rummage in her bag. Pulling out bottles from what Ace could see before he got distracted by Marco's curious fingers. 

Slipping a hand between layers, as soon as it looked like Sabo was about to fight back, Marco brought his hand down on his clothed ass. Sending him jolting on top of Ace. 

"Well, this is going to be fun, yoi," Marco commented lightly, a wicked glint in his eyes that gave him away. "Do I need to get Ace to spank you every time you misbehave?" 

Sabo growled, blushing a furious red as Ace blinked beneath him. Did Sabo really like pain? Curious, Ace squeezed down harder, trying not to regulate his strength as much. Sabo shot him a look, clearly trying to protest, but Ace caught the way he had bitten his lip, the subtle heat flaring in his eyes, and the way his dick fucking jumped between them. 

"Maybe don't promise him something he clearly wants," Ace said, a little breathless as he stared at Sabo in awe. 

"We've got to reward him for being good," Marco hummed, finally managing to slip the waistcoat from Sabo's shoulders. Leaving him just in his shirt and trousers. It was strange just how _naked_ Sabo already looked. 

And how feral he became when his brain came back online. 

Pulling back just enough to bite when Marco's fingers came near him again, Sabo was almost begging for a fight. But knowing what he did now, Ace found a different kind of pleasure in bringing his hand down against his ass. 

"Hey, enough of that," Ace warned gently, marvelling at how Sabo shook under his palm. Wide eyes flickered between him and Marco, clearly not sure where he was supposed to look. Where the next threat would be. "I wanna see you 'Bo. Please?" 

Sabo whined in the back of his throat, still as weak to Ace as he always had been. Trembling, he slipped the cravat from around his neck, hesitant fingers resting on his buttons. 

"Take it all off, yoi," Marco murmured, tracing nipples through the thin cotton. "Let's give Ace a show." 

Marco suddenly pinched down, twisting sensitive flesh as Sabo arched between them. A broken wail tore itself from his throat as his hands scrambled for Ace's shoulders. Face screwed up in pained pleasure, Sabo shook between them, not resisting at all as Ace fumbled with his buttons. 

Because fuck it, he wanted to see. Wanted so badly for things he didn't even know. Wanted to see bruises on pale skin, marks of pain given in pleasure. It was fascinating, a whole new perspective on sex. And Ace wanted to learn as much as he could. 

Finally, Sabo's shirt came off, thrown to some corner of the room to be forgotten later. Scars exposed, Sabo almost seemed to curl in on himself, but Ace couldn't let that happen. 

Bringing his lips close, he placed gentle, _reverent_ kisses on the damaged skin. From the burns on his left side, still shiny and red in the years that had passed, to the thin stripes of white that he had gained without Ace at his back. He pressed his tongue against the starburst across his collarbone, from bullets shattering inside. Ace worshipped Sabo's torso, keen to give his thanks to every mark that proved his survival. 

Ace thought it might break him if Sabo was ashamed of these scars. 

"So pretty," Marco murmured, dragging his nails across Sabo's back, causing him to squirm once more. "You're going to look so perfect wrapped around Ace's cock. Maybe put that mouth of yours to work first, though, yoi. I think that's fair for earlier." 

"Does that mean your mouth will be free?" Sally asked him with a smirk, throwing her trousers away till she was only in her underwear. "You boys are so slow. I want someone's mouth on my cunt, and I want it yesterday." 

Ace laughed, sliding Sabo off of him with slight reluctance. Then, he beckoned Sally over, running hesitant hands across her skin. He didn't know how much he was allowed to touch until Sally made up his mind for him. Reaching back, she unclasped her bra, breasts falling free as she flung it away. Then, she pressed his hands, so he was cupping her, rubbing his thumbs carefully across her nipples.

Letting out a pleased hum, Sally carded her fingers through his hair, beckoning him closer. Always closer, never pulling away, until Ace was close enough to kiss her soft skin. 

"Come on, Captain," Sally teased, flushing slightly as their eyes met. "I wanna feel good too." 

"Suck on her breasts, Ace," Marco ordered lowly, slipping a hand into Sabo's trousers. "These two seem like screamers." 

Sabo went to protest, cutting off in a pained moan as Marco bit down, grazing teeth against sensitive flesh. As he was distracted, Marco carefully started to drag his trousers _lower._ Ace wanted to watch, but Sally tugged his hair, pulling his attention back to her. 

"It's not fair if Sabo gets all the fun," she pouted, running her spare hand across his arm. "Play with me too."

Trying his best to copy what Marco did, Ace brought his mouth up to kiss across soft skin, curious noises slipping free as he got closer to where she wanted him. Tentatively, he flicked his tongue against her nipple, ears picking up her short gasp. Unsure though whether it was a good sound or not, Ace continued with his slow exploration. 

A slight lick here, a bit of pressure there, a graze of teeth that got her groaning. Behind him, Ace could hear noises that begged him to look, but he was caught. He wanted to hear more from Sally, _hear_ what he could make her feel. 

"Oh fuck, that feels good," Sally moaned, holding her neglected breast and pinching her other nipple, rolling it between her finger and thumb. Bringing his hand up, Ace copied her, tangling their fingers together as he finally sunk down properly, sucking and biting and _teasing_ till she was panting with want. 

He could see why people raved about this; already, a strange kind of power thrummed through him as he pulled more and more sounds from Sally. It was heady and addictive, a temptation he was steadily falling deeper and deeper for. 

"Good boy," Marco praised, trailing his fingers through Ace's hair. Pulling him from Sally to take in the rest of the room. 

Marco was still mostly dressed, his belts loose and cock standing free. Eyes widening, Ace took him in, an unexpected hunger filling him. His cock ached in his shorts, but he ignored it. He wanted Marco in his _mouth_. 

"Don't worry, Cap," Sally chuckled, reaching over to swat Sabo's shoulder. "I'm sure Sab'll teach you how to suck dick like a champion."

"You are so crass," Sabo stuck out his tongue, but none-the-less, that devil's smile gave him away. And even if his smile didn't, the way his cock stood, tall and needy, certainly did. 

Catching his eye, Sabo draped himself into Marco's lap, beckoning Ace to come closer. Biting his lip, Ace did as he was asked, lying on his stomach and wincing as his cock screamed under the pressure. 

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that soon," Sabo winked, grasping Marco's cock by the base and lavishing his tongue up his length. Ace felt his mouth turn dry, watching as Sabo worship the cock in front of him. That it was Marco's cock really didn't help him, as he couldn't look at his face without getting distracted by the controlled pleasure hazing those eyes. 

"Think you can copy him, yoi?" Marco grunted, guiding Ace closer as Sabo started sucking lightly on his head. 

Groaning, Ace finally let himself taste, licking lightly over his base, much like when he started sucking on Sally's boobs. Building up a comfortable rhythm of licks and kisses whilst Sabo concentrated mainly on sucking Marco down. 

"Fuck, that's a pretty sight," Marco sighed, patting Ace's head in encouragement. Flushing, Ace tried to hide his face, ducking lower to kiss at his balls. Unfortunately, that only seemed to amuse Marco more, but thankfully he didn't do anything about it. Instead, allowing Ace that moment of faux privacy. 

"It really is," Sally agreed, leaning on Marco's shoulder as she watched them both. Her hand was in her underwear, staining the fabric as she worked her slick. Twisting her wrist to keep up a rhythm, she grinned as she caught his eye. "Once Sabo teaches you how to suck dick, Marco can teach you how to eat pussy. You're gonna get a feast tonight, Captain."

"He's not the only one," Marco growled, pulling Sally's hand until soaked fingers pressed against his lips. Sucking at her fingers until they were clean again, Marco kept his eyes on her the whole time, ignoring the two men worshipping his cock. 

Ace fucking loved this.

Loved watching the others play with each other, being forgotten as he explored his own way of finding pleasure. It was amazing and so much more than he ever thought he'd get. 

"Come here," Sabo murmured, surfacing for air as he pulled Ace's face a little bit higher. "Stick your tongue out, like this-" 

Hot breath fanned against his cheeks as Sabo licked a long stripe against the head of Marco's cock, catching the pre-come that was beading at his slit. Treated to a front-row view, Ace watched as the pearlescent fluid clung to the pink of Sabo's lips, swallowed down in a sultry moan. 

Face burning, Ace tried to copy as best he could, flinching back as their tongues slid over one another. But Sabo didn't seem perturbed, spreading the salty musk between them. Hesitantly, Ace tried again, slipping his eyes shut as he tried to follow his feelings. This time, when Sabo's tongue brushed over his, he didn't retreat. Instead, he sunk further into it, moaning as their tongues tangled around the dick between them. 

Marco's fingers in his hair, Sabo's smirk pressed against his lips, Sally's eyes burning into him; this was his heaven. Bowing under the gods he chose to worship, Ace couldn't stop the warmth that filled him. Love and lust boiling under his skin till it was a struggle to keep his flames at bay. Something told him that wouldn't be particularly sexy. 

"You're still thinking too much," Sabo rasped, dark eyes staring straight into his heart. Ace chuckled slightly, returning his attention to the dick in front of him. 

"Sorry," he pressed the apology into the stiff flesh, leaving kitten kisses on the tip as he felt their eyes all darken. "Still getting used to it. Never felt this good before."

"If you think this is good, wait until the main event, yoi," Marco chuckled, pulling Ace back up to kiss into his mouth, tasting himself on Ace's lips. Marco let out a low groan, chasing that taste as Ace melted into his mouth. 

"You gonna prep both of them?" Sally asked curiously, propping up different bottles next to Marco's leg. 

"What do you think, Ace?" Marco panted, pulling back to tilt Ace's face back to look at Sabo. "You want to open him up, or shall I, yoi?"

"Or he could open himself up?" Sally suggested, shrugging as Sabo burned at her tone. "You said you wanted him to put on a show."

"What do you want, Ace?" Marco smirked, eyes promising him anything he wanted. 

But Ace was so torn. He didn't know what he wanted; it all sounded so good. 

Sabo took the decision for him, grabbing one of the bottles before shifting on the bed. Bending down, he threw a filthy smirk over his shoulder before bringing slicked fingers round to part his cheeks. Revealing his pucker, he spread the lube around until it glistened, wet and inviting. Grunting, he squirmed until one hand was free to hold his cheeks apart, forehead pressed against the mattress as he started to play. Pressing digits, testing resistance, Sabo gave them a show, deliberate and teasing. 

And all Ace could do was whimper in Marco's hold. 

He was burning with need. What he needed, he didn't know. Just that it involved Sabo, his ass, maybe his dick, or maybe his mouth? Fuck he didn't know, and Marco not letting him go was not helpful at all. 

"See what he's doing?" Marco whispered lowly, sending shivers down Ace's spine as he pressed kisses to the back of his neck. "Gotta make sure his hole is loose for you, yoi."

"Are you-" Ace swallowed, breath coming quicker as he worked past his dry throat. "Are you going to do that to me too?" 

"Am I going to finger you open?" Marco checked, chuckling as Ace shivered at his words. "If you still want to try bottoming, yoi. Your ass is going to be so tight around my cock, I don't want to hurt you."

Ace's moans mixed with Sabo's as the blonde finally breached his tight rim, slowly pumping his finger as Marco ran his hands under Ace's shorts. Fingers brushing lightly against his aching cock, Ace couldn't stop his hips from thrusting, trying to chase that feeling. But Marco was _horrible_ and dug his fingers along his hipbones instead. 

Ace had lost track of his favourite blonde out of the three of them, but Marco was back on the bottom if he hadn't been there already. 

" _Marco_ ," Ace whined, turning pleading eyes back on him. Reaching down, he ran a gentle hand across the head of Marco's cock, stroking him softly as he rolled his hips like Sabo had earlier. Anything to alleviate the aching pressure. "It hurts. _Please._ "

"Aww, poor Captain," Sally cooed, shuffling around to caress the straining tent in Ace's shorts. "We've been neglecting you. Do you need something to take the edge off? Let you play a little longer?" 

Ace shook his head, catching her meaning even as he ground his dick against her palm. He didn't want to come just yet; he still had so much to learn.

This was so much better than every fantasy he had ever had, and it never took him long to blow after his brain got going. It was remarkable he hadn't come in his shorts. 

"Alright, Cap," Sally smiled, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "Do you want Marco to prep you now? Or do you want Sabo to ride you first?" 

"...both," Ace admitted quietly, fighting a losing battle against his blushing cheeks. He wanted to know what it was like to fuck and be fucked, but he was scared he would pass out from the eventual release of this tension. "...I want to feel what it's like...and maybe Sally can sit on my face at the same time?"

They stared at him, lewd smiles flickering on their lips before they attacked his neck and chest in biting kisses. Making him squirm as the pressed praise and thanks into his skin. 

"Sounds good, yoi," Marco groaned, finally getting to work on getting Ace out of his shorts. Sally had crouched down next to Sabo, whispering in his ear as she poured more lube across his fingers. He had managed to take two, scissoring and twisting to open himself further. His ass glistened from the slick, and Ace wanted to _bury_ himself between those cheeks. A third finger pressed against his rim, Sabo arching his back to reach properly, frustrated groans falling from his lips. 

"Do you need three?" Sally asked, pushing Sabo's sweaty curls away from his eyes as she moved to support his shoulders. Sabo shot her a look that was both grateful and mortified as he was finally able to reach. 

"Have you felt Ace's cock?" Sabo gasped, slipping a third finger into his ass with a low moan. "I, ah, might need, ha, need four,"

"Oooh, have you been holding out on us, Captain?" Sally grinned, patting Sabo's head as she leered at them. 

"Never really compared," Ace mumbled, boiling at Sabo's words and actions. He was never going to regain his normal complexion at this rate. But if it meant keeping them in his bed a little bit longer, he'd resign himself to being a lobster for the rest of his life. 

"Well, now's your chance, yoi," Marco purred, finally slipping his shorts down his thighs, helping Ace shift to kick them off. As soon as the fabric fell free, Ace let out a relieved moan, feeling his cock spring free to smack against his abs. Damn, that felt good. He hadn't realised how much pressure he'd been putting on himself. 

"Damn," Sally whistled as she finally got a good look. Grinning, she looked down at her brother, who had felt enough to know without seeing, just what he had set himself up for. "You're going to _wreck_ his ass." 

"Really?" Ace stiffened as he felt Marco run a gentle hand down the length of his shaft. "Am I...going to hurt him?" 

"Not if he stretches properly, yoi," Marco promised, pressing up against Ace's shapely ass as he explored more of that cock. It probably wasn't the biggest Marco had ever seen, or maybe even Sabo had ever seen. But he still had a couple of inches on both of them, and watching as Sabo pulled at his rim, he was nervous about whether he would fit properly. 

"Don't," Sabo snapped, twisting his head to glare at Ace through lust stained eyes. His cheeks were scarlet, sweat beading against his hair as he fucked himself open on his fingers. And still, he had the wits to know what Ace was thinking. How was that fair when Ace felt like his brain was about to melt every time he looked someone in the face? 

"Don't," Sabo repeated, biting his lip in frustration as he pushed his fingers deeper. "I want your cock, Ace. Don't you dare chicken out now."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Ace protested, freezing as he felt Marco's hand dip a little lower. Mouth pressed against his neck, stubble scratching slightly at his skin, Marco let out a pleased hum as he fondled Ace's balls, cupping them gently as he ground his cock against his cheeks. 

"You won't, yoi," Marco promised him again, hands leaving Ace for a moment to reach over to Sabo. Sally, seemingly anticipating what Marco was about to do, poured out more lube directly over Marco's fingers, smirking as it flowed through to Sabo's slick hole. Moaning as the cool liquid hit heated skin, Sabo allowed his head to drop back to Sally's shoulder, leaning on his sister as Marco traced glistening fingers around his stretched out hole. 

" _Watch_ ," As Marco instructed, he slipped a finger in beside Sabo's, pushing lube further into his ass as Sabo moaned underneath them. Ace could barely tear his eyes away, not really needing Marco's command but obeying it regardless. That fourth finger had slipped in so _easily_. 

"Probably a good idea for Sabo be the first to get your dick wet," Sally mused, holding her brother steady as Marco pushed more lube into him. "He gets fucked so often it's not too hard to prepare him."

Sabo raised his fist as if to hit her for that remark, only to buckle as Marco traced a second finger around his rim. Could he really take _five_?

Sabo sobbed in need as Marco pulled at his hole, spreading it wide as his fingers jolted and shook. Slipping the fifth finger inside, Ace watched in fascination as Sabo's ass seemed to squeeze down, rippling around the new intrusion but desperate to keep it there. 

"You're going to fill him up so well, yoi," Marco rumbled in his ear, spare hand coming up to gently rub at Ace's cheeks. "Going to keep this whore nice and happy; full of cock, just like he wants." 

Leaning back into that hand, Ace could only whimper as his cock drooled at that thought. Fuck, he wanted Sabo's ass around him, soothed by seeing Marco toy with his hole. Sabo could take him, _wanted_ to take him. 

"Let's get you ready, alright, Ace?" Titling his head, Ace gave Marco a dazed grin in answer to his question. He was ready, wanted to experience some of what Sabo was going through. But he was also scared he'd blow his load as soon as Marco touched him. Even the teasing touches to his dick felt like torture. 

"Sally, yoi?" Marco called as he helped Ace lie on his back. He didn't want to have to move once Marco was inside him. 

Sally looked up from where she was propping Ace's head up with a pillow, rambling about neck cramps before she turned her attention back to the room at large. 

"Do you have anything that might tide your brother over whilst I prep Ace? It might take some time,yoi." 

Grinning, Sally reached over for her bag of tricks, pulling out a few oddly shaped, colourful objects. Shuffling back to her brother's side, she carefully lifted his face so he could see what she had, petting his hair as he shook in her hold. 

But that's all Ace saw as his attention was pulled back by cold fingers trailing between his cheeks. Flushing, Ace stared up at Marco, resisting the urge to cross his legs. Instead, he tried to relax into the sheets as one of Marco's hands rested on his thigh. The other continued its soft, teasing strokes, smearing cold lube against his virgin hole. Even when he had been by himself, Ace had never really tried to experiment with his ass. He certainly didn't think he was flexible enough to do what Sabo was doing. So when Marco first pressed in with that single finger, Ace couldn't stop the reflexive tightening at the odd feeling. It was only the tip of his finger, but god, it felt _weird_. 

"It's alright, Ace, yoi," Marco murmured, leaning over him to press soft kisses to his neck. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Taking a steadying breath (as much as he could when his lungs seemed to break with every nip of Marco's teeth), Ace tried to relax. Rewarded with a deep kiss as soon as Marco felt the tight ring of muscles loosen against his finger. He carefully started to press the pad of his finger around, rubbing tight walls as he spread the lube around. It was still bizarre, and Ace was all too conscious of what Marco was doing. So, feeling Ace start to tighten again, Marco beckoned Sally to come over. 

After making sure her brother would be alright by himself for a while, Sally leaned over to kiss Ace. Licking into his mouth, she ran dainty fingers across his nipples as she sucked on his tongue. Moaning, Ace did his best to kiss her back, hands wondering as she straddled his shoulders. 

"Since you need to be distracted, yoi," Marco grinned in time with Sally, pushing just a little bit further and watching as Ace squirmed. "I think it's time you finally gave Sally some proper attention." 

Shuffling forward until she was almost on top of his chin, Sally pulled her panties to the side, exposing her dripping cunt for his eyes. Shiny and slick, and so perfectly pink, she looked good enough to _devour_. Arctic eyes sizzled as she took in the way he was almost drooling. 

"I'm gonna ride your face now, Ace," she giggled, smirking as he felt his dick twitch at her words. She never called him Ace... "Just tap my thigh three times if you need air."

Once he nodded, muscled thighs were suddenly around his head as that delicious looking cunt lowered to his mouth. Impatient and greedy _and so fucking hungry to taste_ , Ace pulled her down the rest of the way, gripping her butt as he pressed his tongue into her. Salt exploded on his tongue, heady and slick and so fucking good. Letting out an appreciative moan, he felt Sally's hands clench in his hair. Wincing slightly at the pain but no less determined to drink from this girl, Ace lapped at her skin, sucking up as much of her essence as he could find. And once he'd cleaned her lips, he dived back to the source. Plunging his tongue inside, he found a slight resistance but, as he pressed his tongue up against it, a gush of slick drenched his chin. 

"Oh, fuck, that's good," Sally moaned, rolling her hips as she ground down on his tongue. " _Fuck,_ Ace, suck my clit, please, need it-"

Ace had no idea what she meant, but he tried to figure it out. He had always been a hands-on kind of learner. So, instead of staying at her entrance, he started licking long stripes from bottom to top, pushing through her labia and planting kisses with every second breath. It was on his third pass when Sally's moans were tinging with desperate frustration that he found what he'd been looking for. 

A small bump at the top of her labia, hooded and concealed from his searching tongue, Ace heard the hitch in her breath as his nose pressed against it, the jolt in her hips as he tentatively brought his lips up. It was so small, he wasn't surprised he missed it at first. But you'd think he had found nirvana with how Sally _melted_ as he licked it. Latching on and sucking, just as she asked, resulted in a scream as her thighs clamped down around him, slick pouring thick and fast over his mouth. 

Scrambling, Ace squeezed her ass three times, not able to move as she shook above him. 

"Fuck, Ace, I'm sorry," Sally gasped as she relaxed her thighs, gingerly pushing herself off his face. Gulping in air, Ace smiled at her, dazed and soaked but deliriously happy. Fuck she tasted so good. 

"Gorgeous," Marco smirked from between Ace's legs. Brain catching up, Ace reflexively clenched down, eyes widening as he felt two fingers push at his rim. And these were more than just the pads; they were full fingers. There was an ache building at his entrance, the kind he would get after a long workout when his muscles were sore. But that was a good ache; it meant he had been working hard. And really, this must be the same thing...

"If you tighten up again, I'll get Sally to sit on you, yoi," Marco threatened, grinning as the two in question chuckled. Resuming the scissoring of his fingers, he carefully worked Ace open. Only this time, Ace was paying attention. 

This time, Ace was very aware of the stretch at his hole, the way the lube helped those fingers glide, how they teased at an emptiness Ace didn't even realise he felt. And the more Marco pumped his fingers, the better it got. Occasionally the ache would come back, but Ace was learning to enjoy it as he squirmed under Marco. His cock was aching, desperate for some attention other than the gentle teasing it got before. It was bright red, pre-come drooling with every thrust of Marco's fingers. But Ace was determined not to come. He didn't want this to end so soon. 

Chuckling, Marco twisted his fingers, staring at Ace with an eyebrow raised. A third finger poked at his entrance, sending a pointed ache racing up his spine. He had seen that three fingers could fit inside someone (he still struggled to believe that Sabo had taken _five_ ). But he felt so full already, so tight and hot, he didn't know how another could possibly fit inside him. It felt like he would break if that happened. 

And then Marco did something that made his control _snap_.

Fire raced across his eyes as his mouth opened in a silent scream, pleasure singing in his veins as his cock jolted, leaking like a fountain as he desperately tried not to come. 

"Careful," Calm and cool, Marco pushed Ace's thighs open once more, wiggling his fingers so close to that spot that shivers erupted down Ace's legs. "We don't want to burn anything, yoi."

"W-what, huh, was that?" Ace panted, staring wildly up at the man above him. 

"Your prostate," Marco smirked, pressing against it so suddenly that Ace could only shake, moaning and writhing on his fingers. "Feels good, doesn't it, yoi?"

Helplessly lost in pleasure, Ace could only nod his head. Sobbing when Marco _didn't quit._ Just kept pressing and rubbing and _scraping_ -

Ace whited out, his orgasm rushing through him in a wave of fiery heat that left him crying from the force of it. Vaguely he was aware of fingers moving, come splattering against his stomach, a hand brushing his hair away. But it might as well have been a dream from the heavy cotton fuzzing his brain. 

Blinking furiously to try and get his vision clear, Sally's face swam into view above him. She was smirking, pleased and smug, but her eyes were soft like she was _proud_ of him for something. 

"There he is," She cooed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You did such a good job Ace. You look so beautiful right now."

"You sure do, yoi," Marco agreed, trailing kisses along his shaking thighs. Ace craned his neck to look properly, groaning at the sticky mess all over his chest and stomach. His cock was still aching, but it wasn't as painful as before. Surprisingly, his erection hadn't gone down as much as it usually would. Was this the difference having a partner made? Could he go again, if every orgasm was going to be like that?

"Aaaaand he's got his brain functioning again," Sally announced, shaking her head with an amused sigh. "Honestly, Cap, I thought men were supposed to have this 'afterglow' period that made them all loose and silly?" 

"Not when there are more pressing issues to mind, yoi," Marco smirked, shifting those fucking fingers that were _still inside him._

Yelping, Ace tried to get away, the slightest brush to his prostate sending agonizing pleasure racing up his spine. It was too much, too soon! But he was stuck between Marco's fingers and Sally's thighs and he didn't know whether he loved or hated it. Jerking his head around, he desperately searched for Sabo, hoping he'd come and rescue him from this predicament. But when he laid eyes on his best friend, Ace could only freeze at the naked hunger painted across his face.

Sabo was staring at his stomach as though there was a three-course meal there, biting his lips and hands clasped around his thighs tight enough to bruise. Sally, catching their little stare off, snorted. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear.

"I think Sabo _really_ wants to clean you up, Captain. Why don't you let your whore take care of the mess?" 

"...'Bo?..."Ace croaked, desperately swallowing past the lump in his throat. Because if that was true? Fuck he was going to ascend right there and then. 

Sabo's eyes darted up to his face, a brief flare of panic across the blue and milky white before his eyes returned to the mess of Ace's come. A tongue peeked out between bitten lips, wet with desire and a _need_ to taste. 

Boneless, Ace waved a hand, gesturing Sabo to come closer. He didn't like that he was so far away in the first place; he wanted to feel Sabo's skin next to his like he could with the other two. Awkwardly, Sabo crawled over, arching his back and burning as whatever Sally had given him shifted inside his ass. Tellingly, he didn't go to Ace's head or pick up the hand that was offered. He shuffled forwards until he was at Ace's hips; a perfect spot to look after his stiffening cock. 

"...'Bo?... _please_..." Ace whimpered, something inside him coming close to breaking as Sabo stayed away. "...Want your mouth..."

Groaning with frustrated want, Sabo all but fell on him, lapping along his hipbones and savouring him with his mouth. Feeling that wet tongue along his skin sent prickles of warmth up Ace's nerves until he was moaning weakly as Sabo worshipped his body. A flat glide across his stomach, kitten licks in the divets of his abs, pressure and teeth as he chased the lingering taste of Ace. Sabo's face was pure pleasure as he swallowed Ace's seed, glazed eyes watching his every reaction as he came closer and closer to Ace's cock. 

Nuzzling in close, Sabo didn't seem to care that he was getting sticky come all over his cheeks, too busy pressing tiny little kisses to his shaft. 

"Look at you both," Marco marvelled, trailing his spare hand down Sabo's spine without any of the repercussions of earlier. Resting on the cleft of his ass, Marco seemed to push and pull at something, sending Sabo jolting as he buried his face in Ace's crotch. Desperate moans fell from Sabo's throat as he was torn between pushing back into that hand or continuing forward onto Ace's cock. 

"So messy," Sally tutted, shaking her head in mock-disappointment. Trailing her fingers along Ace's jaw, she rubbed her still cooling slick into his skin, giggling as Ace burned underneath her. A strange cocktail of shame and arousal flooded him at her actions, confusing him as to what he was supposed to feel. 

"But still so pretty, yoi," Marco smirked, pushing Sabo down until he seemingly understood what Marco wanted. 

Turning his limited focus back to Ace's cock, Sabo set on it like a man _deprived_. Sucking on his balls until they were clean, chasing after any trace of come, tonguing at his head until Ace was about to scream, and then enveloping him in his mouth. Eyes streaming, Sabo looked over at Ace, checking his reactions as he moaned around the cock stuffing his mouth. 

Ace felt all the air leave him at once, vibrations running through his dick and sending his nerves alight. Scrambling, he tried to hold onto something, anything to ground him! Clenching his fist down hard as Sally guided his hand into Sabo's curls. Almost immediately, Sabo went lax in his grip, keeping his eyes trained on Ace as he sucked gently on the flesh in his mouth. 

Curious now that he was able to think, Ace tugged slightly on Sabo's hair, feeling his cock slide as Sabo followed his hand. Then, when he pressed down, Sabo sunk back until his cock with a moan of gratitude, sending Ace's fist clenching again. Steadily, he built up a rhythm, pulling at Sabo's hair to get him to slide along his dick, hitting the back of his throat several times. But not once did Sabo show he was uncomfortable in any way, bringing up a hand to stroke what couldn't fit inside his mouth. And fuck did that feel incredible. The wet heat of Sabo's mouth combined with the sure drag of his palm. It almost made Ace want to come right there and then. 

But he had been promised so much more...

Marco, catching his eye, seemed to know exactly what Ace was thinking. Gently, he unwound Ace's hand from Sabo's hair, letting the younger blonde slide off Ace's cock with an obscene little pop, drool soaking his chin as he looked around dazed. 

"Didn't you want to ride that cock, yoi?" Marco reminded him quietly, finally pulling his fingers out of Ace's ass. A cold emptiness spread inside him, making Ace whimper as he spread his legs more, wanting that feeling of fullness back. Marco smirked down at him, slicking up his cock as he laid filthy kisses across Ace's chest. "Are you ready, Ace?"

"Please, Marco," Ace whined, breath hitching as he felt that blunt head poke his entrance. Fuck, it was so different from the fingers. But god, he wanted to be full again. "Want your cock, please, fuck me."

"Well, when you ask so nicely, yoi..." Marco hummed before pushing in, groaning as the tight heat from Ace's hole enveloped him. 

Whilst Ace was seeing stars.

He could feel every inch, every vein, rubbing past sensitive walls. Could feel it carving out a place within him, moulding him to its shape. And fuck, he could get addicted to this feeling. The feeling of being full; of warmth and love that filled his very bones. 

Marco shifted slightly, letting Ace adjust to having his first cock, as he reached round to play with Sabo's ass again. 

"If you want to ride Ace's dick, these need to come out, yoi." 

Sabo pouted, wriggling away from Marco's fingers before his words seemed to catch up with him. He could see the internal battle wage on Sabo's face, before his eyes settled on Ace's dick and that seemed to decide something for him.

Swinging his legs over so that he was straddling Ace's hips, Sabo careful lined Ace up with his ass. Then, gritting his teeth in clear frustration, he reached behind him for the purple ring that Ace could just about see. Whining as he slowly worked the toy out of himself, a large purple ball slid out of him with a gasp. But that wasn't the only one.

A chain of purple balls slid smoothly from Sabo's ass, dripping lube directly onto Ace's cock. When it came to last ones (god Ace _hoped_ they were the last ones, already seven balls had come loose) Sabo twisted over him, seemingly frustrated with the awkward angle. 

"Let me, yoi," Covering Sabo's hand, Marco gently pried the toy from Sabo's grasp, teasing it back and forth as Sabo braced himself on Ace's chest.

Staring up at the mess his best friend had become, Ace couldn't resist, pulling him down into a filthy kiss, tasting himself in Sabo's mouth as the blonde whined around him. Sabo writhed on top of him as Marco finally slid the toy free. Ace could feel the slick lube leaking from Sabo's ass to coat his dick and he groaned as Marco's hand slicked him up. Pulling away, Ace saw the moment Marco guided his cock to Sabo's hole, the pure delight that filled mismatched eyes as his head finally slid home. 

And fuck what a feeling that was. 

Sabo was so hot; warm and _wet_ it was unbelievably easy to slip inside. Helped when Sabo pushed himself up, hands at Ace's waist to help him balance as he sunk further down. Hissing out a curse as Sabo took him all the way to the base. 

"Fuck," Sabo panted, grinning as he sat there, simply enjoying the feeling of a cock finally filling him. "Your cock feels so good, Ace."

"His ass is incredible too, yoi," Marco agreed, cutting off Ace's whine of protest. He didn't know what to do with their words; too embarrassed to respond but too happy to tell them to stop. 

"Well, I can't wait to feel his tongue again, so why don't you boys get moving so I can join in?" Sally suggested, giggling at the dirty look her brother shot her. Clearly, Marco and Sabo were of the same mind that they wanted to savour this. Whilst Ace just did his best not to combust at the dual feeling of being filled and having his cock sinking into silken heat.

"Patience is a virtue, yoi," Marco grunted, finally beginning to move. Every nudge of his hips seemed to hit against Sabo, till they were working up a rhythm between them. Every time Marco thrust, Sabo pushed himself till he was almost off Ace's dick completely. And when Marco pulled away, Sabo sank back down. Constantly torn between pushing back or thrusting up, Ace couldn't do anything but lie there in a moaning puddle of pleasure. He had asked for this, and fuck had they delivered. 

"Why would I want to practise virtue when all three of you look like sin?" He heard Sally ask, before her thighs were back around his face. Blinking dazedly up, he pulled her cunt back to his mouth, panting and moaning into her heat as she ground against his face. 

This time he knew better, and went for her clit right away, sucking and groaning in time with Marco's thrusts. His dick was on fire, swallowed by Sabo's ass and throbbing as his three blondes all made it their mission to drive him crazy. Sally's cunt pulsed around his tongue, gushing slick as she squirmed on top of him. Marco's hips digging into his as he drove his cock into his prostate. 

It was all too much.

And Ace never wanted it to end. 

He could vaguely hear an uptick in Sabo's moans, a stuttering laugh from Sally, before heat clenched down on his dick. Groaning, Ace could only suck on Sally's entrance as rippling muscles massages his aching flesh, a familiar splattering sensation across his chest. Marco had picked up the pace, and Sabo was still riding his dick, even though he must have just come. But fuck, he was going to go crazy soon, the familiar tension building in his gut, his fire begging to be let loose. 

But he couldn't lose control again, not when he had Sally and Sabo so close. 

"Fuck, Ace," Sally moaned, reaching down to rub her clit as Ace lapped at her entrance. "Fuck, I wanna come! Fucking, anything please! Stick your tongue up my pussy but please let me come!" 

Ace groaned at the pure need in her voice, before doing what she asked, pressing his tongue _deeper_ until she was almost screaming. But when he felt Sabo start to lick and nip his chest, Ace was done. 

Too much pleasure came too quickly, causing him to seize as his second orgasm crashed through him, burying his face in Sally's cunt as he screamed. Ropes of come shot inside Sabo, his ass clenching around Ace's cock as if to milk him off all the seed he had. And Ace could feel the muscles inside him spasm around Marco's cock, rippling as Marco finally let loose. 

Warmth flooded his stomach as Marco came inside him, filling him with fire, warmth and _love_. He could feel Sabo collapse on top of him, could feel Marco's hands soothing against his twitching thighs, Sally shakily rolling off his face. He knew he probably looked like a mess too; bright blush staining his cheeks, mouth and chin soaked from Sally's orgasms, come all over his chest and probably leaking out his ass as Marco pulled free. He didn't even have the mental strength to clench down, letting his hole stay loose as come trickled out of him. 

The four of them lay there, panting in the silence and basking in the warmth that came from being together. And Ace could hardly believe he spent so long not knowing that kind of pleasure and vaguely wondered when the next chance would come to do this all again. 

A few hushed voices muttered over his head, but Ace paid them no attention. If it was something he needed to think about, they'd have told him directly. Instead, he focused on the rise and fall of the chest next to his, pushing tangled curls out of dazed eyes. 

Sabo grinned up at him, tired and sated and so fucking happy. 

"Looks like you're a fast learner," Sabo croaked, squeezing down on the softening cock inside him. 

Ace winced as the pressure hit him, the overstimulation becoming more painful than pleasurable. But he also didn't want to pull out of Sabo just yet. 

"I had some good teachers," Ace chuckled, leaning down to press a lazy kiss to the top of Sabo's head. 

"Excuse you, we're fucking fantastic teachers," Sally scoffed, flinging a wet towel at Ace's face before gently helping her twin up. Batting his hands away as Sabo went to protest, Sally rolled her eyes at her twin, leaning over to pull another toy out of that fucking bag of hers. 

"Why do you have so many sex toys?" Ace groaned, scrubbing the cloth against his skin. His body was starting to ache, worn out and tired but so so satisfied. Not even his meds would be able to keep him awake if he took them that second. But for these three, he tried to stay awake anyway. 

He could feel Marco running a cloth along his legs as Sally helped Sabo off of his dick. Dick quickly being replaced by that other toy she had brought out, which seemed to appease Sabo for now. 

"Because I know how useful they are to have," Sally snorted, handing Sabo his own wet towel before getting to work cleaning Ace up. "And how much of a cum slut my brother is."

"Fucking rude," Sabo rasped, rolling his eyes as he cleaned himself up. Reaching over, he pulled a bottle of water from Sally's bag of goodies, taking a long sip before offering it to Ace. 

"Not rude if it's true," Sally laughed, flinging her stained cloth to the floor to be dealt with later. Ace could feel Marco pulling the cum out of him and he squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling; all he wanted to do was go to bed. Why did he have to be so thoroughly cleaned already?

"Because I'm a doctor and I don't want you to get an infection simply because you were tired, yoi," Marco replied, making Ace realise he had said that last bit out loud. 

"But Sabo?" Ace groaned, eyes flicking up to the blonde at his side. How come Sabo got to skip the cleaning routine?

"I do this a lot," he shrugged, putting the water bottle down before flopping to his back. Not resisting at all when Ace pulled him back to his side. "I know how to stay safe and how to take care of myself. Don't worry." 

Ace could feel Marco move till he was bracketed on Ace's left, between the wall and their tangle of bodies. Settling down just as Sally rolled on top of them all, elbowing them in the gut until they were in a position she was comfortable with. 

Chuckling, Ace couldn't help the smile on his face, surrounded by the three blondes that had thoroughly stolen his heart. 

Yes, he admitted it. 

He had a Type.

...

But could you really blame him? 

**Author's Note:**

> Duece: *smirking when all four of them stumble up for breakfast the next day* So how's that hangover treating you, Captain?  
> Ace: *making plans to go live as a hermit after he burns his first mate alive* Oh you know, it's a right pain in the ass.  
> The rest of the Spades: *wolf-whistling and jeering* That's not the only one, Cap! 
> 
> Yeah no, they were definitely not keeping it down so any Spades that came back to the ship definitely heard them and immediately told Duece. They were all betting on which Blonde Ace would end up with, whilst Duece knows Ace is a pirate at heart. He takes what he wants XD  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
